Anniversary
by Misty598
Summary: It's Fred and Hermione's Anniversary, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger lay asleep until she felt a wet sensation brush her shoulder, then her collar bone, then her neck all the way up to her cheeks until a pair of sweet tasting lips brushed over hers. She opened her eyes to find her Husband, Fred Weasley in front of her staring down at her.

"Good morning sunshine, do you know what day it is?" He said smiling wide, she smiled to.

"Why yes I do." She said sitting up. Fred got off the bed and held out his hand for her to take.

"I've got a surprise for you, love, why don't you come downstairs?" Fred said Hermione pulled the covers from her body before taking Fred's hand; he helped her up and walked her down the stairs.

Hermione's eyes went wide at the site of what was ahead of her. The dining room table was covered in her favorite breakfast foods, in the fanciest fashion. There was a small fountain in the middle of the table pouring out orange juice, an array of bacon, heart-shaped pancakes topped with whipped crème and strawberries, waffles stacked high with syrup pouring over the edges with butter smeared on top along with eggs that were perfectly cooked.

"Happy Anniversary, Mrs. Weasley." Fred said smiling down at the bewildered girl in front of him. She turned around and gave him a hug, which he returned before saying,

"Happy Anniversary, Mr. Weasley."

Fred and Hermione dug into the breakfast Fred made, every time Hermione got whipped crème on her lips, Fred wouldn't sweetly kiss it off and vice versa.

Once they had finished Fred and Hermione got changed, and Fred took Hermione out into London, and let her spend as much muggle money as she wanted to, considering he had opened up a joke shop for muggles also, they had both English and wizard currency.

""Mione, why don't you buy a new dress? I think you'll have somewhere to where to it tonight." Fred said with a wink. Hermione smiled before heading into one of London's fanciest dress shops. Hermione tried on what seemed like dozens of dresses before she finally decided and bought a black v-neck dress with small sleeves. The dress went a few inches above her knees and hugged her curves. She didn't let Fred see it when she tried it on, she simply bought it and put it in a bag as quickly as she could, saving the surprise for the special place she was going to wear it to.

"Come one 'Mione, can I please see it?" Fred begged as they headed home.

"No Fred, its surprise." Hermione said smiling widely.

Fred groaned but they kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Fine, for you I'll wait." Fred still pouted the whole way home.

When they arrived home Hermione stowed the bag in her and Fred's room, and made sure to put a jinx on it so Fred couldn't even open it. When she arrived downstairs Fred was sitting on the couch, Hermione sat next to him. He put his arm around her before leaning in and capturing her lips for the billionth time today, neither one of them complained.

Fred and Hermione did rather a large amount of snogging before Fred finally said, "Why don't we go get ready? The special place is waiting." Fred smiled.

"I have just got to shower and get ready, what about you?" Hermione asked, Fred looked at her with a lustful grin before saying,

"May I join you in that shower?"

Hermione fastened her diamond earrings into her ears, and ran a brush through her curly hair one last time before looking in the full body mirror, seeing her reflection in the black dress, and being fancied up brought a smiled to her face. She felt gorgeous, and secretly, she knew she looked it too.

Fred waited downstairs, still waiting to see Hermione in her mystery dress. He wore a tux with a maroon tie, going wonderfully with his red hair. Hermione cascaded down the stairs and Fred looked at her, not with a lustful, but a loving gleam in his eye. She looked beautiful, gorgeous, and perfect. He couldn't find words to compliment her with, and she understood that, the speechlessness being the best compliment she could have asked for. Fred took he arm and she took his, and they headed back out into London.

Fred and Hermione ate at Hermione's favorite restaurant, one her parents used to take her to. Fred let Hermione get whatever she wanted, no matter if it was expensive or not. Fred personally couldn't wait to get this small portion of the plan out of the way, in his eyes this was the least important. Hermione noticed this slightly but disregarded it; she knew deep down something big was coming. They ate a double chocolate cake for desert, Fred fed Hermione the chocolate cake off of his spoon, and she fed him. They laughed together and eventually finished their delightful dinner.

When they left the restaurant Fred took Hermione by the hand and they walked around London, admiring the bright city lights before returning home.

Fred insisted that Hermione stayed downstairs when they arrived home, and she did so, not wanting to ruin her own surprise. She removed her coat and shoes while Fred was gone, he hadn't returned for at least fifteen minutes. When he did return he held out his arm once again. Hermione took it, curiosity filling every inch of her body.

Fred led her up the stairs and to the bathroom door which was cracked open. Hermione gave him a curious look before he gestured for her to open it.

"You first m'lady," Fred said, Hermione pushed open the door to reveal the bathroom she once knew, completely transformed. Candles lined the sink and counter, filling the room with a delicious vanilla-raspberry scent, the bathtub was filled to the top with water, and bubbles coated the top with rose petals resting lightly on top of the bubbles.

Fred walked in behind her.

"Oh Fred—" Hermione began; Her senses were filled with the sweet smell of the room. along with the warmness that coated her inside and out.

Hermione turned towards him and kissed him. He kissed her passionately, cupping her cheek in his hand and moved his lips against hers in a slow fashion, making her beg for more. His lips felt moist and perfect against hers; Hermione eagerly kissed Fred and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, pulling her into his strong chest. He drove his tongue into her mouth, and she almost whimpered. Hermione controlled herself and senses, not wanting to let Fred think he had complete control. Fred pressed himself harder against Hermione, trying to get her to beg, but she wouldn't. He knew she could control herself. But it was their anniversary and he will make her lose control just once.

Their skin slowly began to touch more and more as the minutes ticked on. Eventually they were both undressed Fred gently lifted Hermione into the tub. Fred got in and crawled over her and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

Later on that night Hermione lay awake in bed, her damp hair curtained her face. Fred was sleeping soundly, lightly snoring in her ear as he had been holding her waist delicately. Hermione loved the sensation of their bare skin touching, it made the butterflies constantly flutter around in her stomach. She turned around so she was face-to-face with a sound asleep Fred; his lips were centimeters from her own. She kissed his pink lips lightly and smiled. He then mumbled.

"I love you 'Mione" in his sleep. Hermione simply whispered, "I love you too Fred" before falling asleep on his bare chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Dusk fell over London and the moon was slowly becoming visible over the busy city.

Fred Weasly walked into the kitchen; he'd just gotten off of work. His white button up shirt was partially unbuttoned and his tie was hanging loosely around his neck. Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table reading a cookbook; she was waving her wand and muttering spells as food items flew their way into a pot on the stove. Fred smiled at the sight.

"I'm home" He said simply walking over to the table and sitting next to Hermione.

She looked at his disheveled hair and appearance and butterflies blossomed in her stomach.

"Hi" She said smiling, butterflies felt as if they were flying up into her throat when she tried to speak.

"What's for dinner?" Fred asked grabbing the Daily Prophet off of the table and opening it.

"A new type of—" Hermione squinted at the text book still propped up in front of her "— stew I suppose. . ." She said still looking at the book.

"It's supposed to taste like anything you desire, but I'm not sure I'm making it right, it's rather difficult." She said looked at Fred. He smiled.

"There's nothing you can't do, dear." He got up and kissed her hair before walking out of the kitchen, but stopping to glance into the pot, and out of the room.

Hermione slouched back in her chair, the butterflies fading ever so slowly. For the past week all she wanted was Fred, she contemplated maybe he slipped her a love potion, but she wasn't all over and obsessed with him. Then she thought maybe he'd made some kind of lusting sweet; that thought lingered but eventually faded also. Hermione looked one last time at the cookbook before closing it and using her wand to have it fly across the room and place itself on the bookshelf. She got up and walked over to the stove on which the stew had been brewing. She looked at the brownish color and waved her wand again, clearing it away completely.

Hermione decided to just make roast beef sandwiches', hoping Fred wouldn't mind. She conjured up two sandwiches' and placed them on the dining table in the other room before heading upstairs also.

"Fred dinner's ready—" She said entering her bedroom, Fred's shirt had come completely unbuttoned and he was running a hand through his messy red hair infront of the mirror when Hermione entered.

"Thanks' love, are we still having the stew?" He asked walking over to her.

Um— no roast beef sandwiches." Hermione said, Fred leaned in and kissed her florescent red cheek before walking past her and heading down the stairs. Hermione got herself together momentarily before walking over to the mirror Fred had just been looking in.

Her hair was slightly disheveled and her cheeks red, what was wrong with her? She asked herself in her head, she saw the confused expression appear on her face in the mirror. This was not like the Hermione Granger she knew. She took a deep breath and walked away from the mirror, she stayed upstairs until she was sure that the blush had faded an her insides were butterfly free before going downstairs and joining Fred for dinner.

The two ate dinner in silence, Fred seemed curious at Hermione's lack of talking but he quickly got over it.

Hermione changed into her nightgown and lay on the four-poster bed in her and Fred's bedroom. She was supposedly very intently reading a book while Fred got changed, but the only reason the book was in her face was because her blush was so vibrant it itself was making her face turn redder.

Fred climbed into bed with Hermione and put his arm around her. She put down her book and leaned her head on his shoulder, hoping that he wouldn't see her blush. But her hopes were slightly to high.

"My, my, Hermione are you blushing?" Fred said looking down at her, he moved away the hair that she had willingly made fall in her face.

"No." She said simply looking up at him, hoping the blush had faded.

"Yes you are, your cheeks are the color of my hair 'Mione." Fred said, a smile creeping on his perfect lips.

She made the hair fall back in her face by bowing her head but Fred lifted her chin and cleared her hair from her face once again.

"It's okay, love." He leant down and kissed her lightly on the lips, she could taste the minty-cinnamon flavor of his lips and her blush started all over again. Fred laughed lightly and then kissed her hair.

"I love you Hermione" He said. Hermione smiled and leaned into his shoulder again.

Fred soon fell asleep, his breath tickling Hermione's ear. She lay awake not being able to fall asleep; her stomach kept turning at the thought of the man lying next to her, the tall, handsome, sweet, redheaded man.

The next morning Hermione awoke to the scent of French toast drifting up into the bedroom from the kitchen. She was tangled in the eggshell-white sheets and she felt tired, but restless.

She detangled herself from the sheets and went downstairs into the kitchen to find Fred cooking breakfast the muggle way on the stove. He didn't have a shirt on and he had on red plaid pajama pants. Hermione's heart did another flutter. She and Fred have been dating for a year; they lived together and have had sex once. And she never felt like this towards him, she was most definitely in love with him but he never made her feel so un-Hermione like.

"Morning, love." Fred said flipping the French toast. Hermione smiled, butterflies still present in her stomach, and went over to the table where a cup of coffee was already awaiting her.

"Good morning." Hermione said, she opened the Daily Prophet and taking a sip of her coffee. Fred flipped four pieces of French toast on two plates, and walked them over to Hermione.

"Eat up." He said placing one plate in front of her and one in front of him, she stared into his deep brown eyes for a minute before quickly taking another sup of her coffee then began to eat.

Fred looked at her peculiarly, then started eating his French toast, stealing a glance at Hermione every few minutes until they'd both finished with their breakfast.

Fred had to go off to work, and Hermione gave him a kiss goodbye, the same minty-cinnamon cent lingered on her lips for as long as she could remember, and the longer the taste lingered the longer the butterflies did too.

When Fred came home hours later Hermione noticed he once again had his tie around his shoulders, but this time he was wearing a black button up shirt that was still all intact.

Hermione stared at him for a minute before realizing what she was doing.

"Hermione, what's for dinner?" Fred asked looking around, Hermione jumped a little at the sound of Fred's voice, and he noticed.

"Um—" Hermione had forgotten to prepare something before she got home.

"Forget that, Hermione what's wrong?" Fred asked coming over to her at the table.

"Nothing" She said quickly, she got up just as Fred approached the table and he grabbed her in his arms and pulled her into him.

"Something's wrong. . . But I can't put my finger on it. You're not sad. . . You're nervous." Fred said moving both of them over to the couch and sitting Hermione down.

"Why are you nervous?" He asked. Hermione decided she might as well tell the truth.

"Ever since we— we— had sex—" Hermione blushed furiously at the word sex, "You just give me butterflies and make me nervous, I don't know why."

Fred laughed.

"Hermione, you are too cute." Fred said kissing her on the lips. She smiled, realizing he understood.

Later that night Hermione and Fred were cuddling in bed, and Hermione still felt the butterflies, but she grew a liking to them.

"Butterflies?" Fred asked her gently when he realized she'd tried to hide her face in his shoulder blade.

"Yeah." Hermione replied.

"Oh god I love you Hermione" Fred said laughing slightly. She blushed even more and he held her closer to him.

Hermione eventually fell asleep, learning to get used to the butterflies that flew around in her stomach at Fred's touch. And the minute before she fell asleep, she knew, deep down in her heart, she was in love with him and they would most definitely spend the rest of their lives together.


End file.
